


Kinktober Day 10

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Paulie laughed as he wandered out the small casino and grinned widely, his pockets heavier than when he came in, a rare occurance for him. He grinned widely and started his way home, a skip in his step. Oh, Sera would be so happy, proabably even happy enough for some celebratory sex.





	Kinktober Day 10

Paulie laughed as he wandered out the small casino and grinned widely, his pockets heavier than when he came in, a rare occurance for him. He grinned widely and started his way home, a skip in his step. Oh, Sera would be so happy, proabably even happy enough for some celebratory sex.

He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fishing out the key to their home. He unlocked the door and walked in, looking around. He slumped at the darkness and kicked off his boots, setting his jacket by the door.

He quietly walked to the bedroom and nudged the door open, tilting his head at the low candlelight. He nudged it open further and blinked at the sight, his cheeks immediately heating up. Oh boy.

Seraphina, his beautiful modest girlfriend, was naked and tied to the bed. Her were spread, her ankles tied to the posts and her arms were above her head, her wrists tied delicately to one of the posts on the headboard. However, the main thing holding his eyes was the ropes tied around her torso, hips, and thighs.

They made odd shapes, accentuating her perky nipples, giving her large breasts more support, and emphasizing their plumpness. He swallowed thickly and glanced down, his eyes landing on her outlined pussy. Oh god.

Seraphina shifted slightly and yawned widely, lifting her head to look at him. "You're finally home, can you untie me?"

He shifted and nodded slightly, forcing his feet forward as he choked out, "What happened?"

She softly groaned and closed her eyes, her cheeks flushed. "I wanted to surprise you when you got done, but you took your time and I dozed off."

He nodded slightly and leaned up to untie her wrists. These were some of his extra ropes, too strong to break but still soft enough to not chafe or burn skin. He rubbed her arms some after tugging the knot loose and mumblde, "Uh, take it slow, you're probably stiff."

She nodded and relaxed her arms, glancing up at him. "Um, if you want we can still, ya know..."

He nodded and lightly kissed her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and flushed, glancing away. "Well, I did bring it up."

He lightly smirked and kissed her, gently rubbed her sides. She kissed him back and relaxed, slowly moving her arms down to loosely hug his neck. He shifted to straddle her waist and trailed his fingers along the rope to touch her nipples.

She twitched and moaned softly as their tongues tangled together, her nipples tender from the ropes. He lightly smirked and continued rubbing them with his fingertips, his fingers wrapping around her tied breasts. She arched into him and moaned, biting her lip as he pulled back.

He kissed her bare shoulder and slowly moved down, lightly kissing her nipples. He laid on his stomach between her legs and kissed her thighs, smirking as she twitched. She squirmed slightly and glanced away, her cheeks flushed dark red.

He glanced up and rubbed his thumbs along her pussy lips, gently tugging the moist curls apart to lean forward and drag his tongue along her clit. She moaned softly and he lightly smirked, continuing to slowly lick up her juices. He loosely gripped her thighs and slowly picked up pace, pressing closer.

She moaned loudly as she arched up and loosely tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging as she came again into his mouth. He moaned softly as she tugged and slowly pulled away, squeezing her hips. He kissed her inner thigh and licked his lips, sitting up to tug off his shirt.

She panted softly as she relaxed and glanced over as he stood up to unbuckle his pants. He untied her ankles and climbed back up on the bed, massaging her thighs with rough hands. She hummed softly as he slowly guided her legs around his waist and kissed him as he leaned over her.

He rubbed his cock against her pussy and softly groaned, slowly sliding in. She moaned softly and loosely hugged his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moaned as he slowly moved his hips and held her thighs in place, feeling some of the rope unravel.

He slowly picked up pace and kissed her, tightening his grip on her thighs. "I love you."

She smiled against his lips and mumbled, "I love you too."

He smiled slightly and pressed his forehead against hers, thrusting faster. He bit his lip as he groaned, his hips stuttering as he came into her. She moaned softly and let her legs slump, keeping her arms around his neck.

He sweetly kissed her and moaned softly, holding himself in place above her. She slowly returned the kiss and hummed softly, letting her arms fall to her sides as he slowly pulled away. He kissed her stomach as he climbed off the bed and grabbed a towel off the floor, cleaning them up before untying the rest of the rope.

She took a deep breath and slumped into him as he laid down, the mattress sinking under his weight. He held her close and pulled the thin sheet up, kissing her temple. He gently massaged her stomach and arms as she rested and smiled softly once she easily dozed off. He kissed her cheek and settled down, easily dozing off soon after.


End file.
